Atomcat-Atom and Munch's Story
by Brain Dead Monkey Writer
Summary: Even if you only like normal people, and only see a superhero as a friend, is it possible to fall in love with someone you wouldn't think you would? This is a fanfic based on the Astro Boy spin-off, Atomcat. Hence why it's here.


**Well, here it is, my first fanfic! Might as well get some stuff outta the way. For those in the uninitiated (which is most of you, probably), this is based off the manga Atomcat, by the godfather of anime himself, Osamu Tezuka. Atomcat was more or less a semi-reboot of Tezuka's most famous work, Tetsuwan Atom (or more commonly know as Astro Boy), where a cat, after getting horribly injured, gets reborn with the powers of Astro Boy. Only he, his owner, and a female cat named Munch know about this. Actually, about Munch, this fanfic's mostly about her. Wanna know how? Well, have a read!**

It was night time, a fitting night for anything to happen. Even romance. In a house in Japan, a sleepover was taking place. A young girl named Erica, and her big brother, Gaddafi (yes, that's his name), were spending the night at a neighbor's house. Namely, the house of the young boy, Tsugio, and his pet cat, Atom. Lucky for Atom, Erica was bringing over her own cat, Munch. The two kittens had been good friends up to that point. Heck, he was in love with her! But she turned him down, for the fact he was not exactly normal enough. Still, he was fine with them being friends. Though, one begs the question, what if you had changed your own feelings?

Late at night, everyone was sleeping. Not a single creature was up….well, except for one. Munch. The Persian kitten was desperately trying to sleep, but couldn't. She wasn't sure if it was because of the bed she was on, or if it was the fact she was in a different house, or maybe she wasn't even tired. Regardless, she couldn't sleep. She looked around the room, and saw Atom knocked out cold. His eyelids were shut, he didn't make a sound, and he looked peaceful. She walked over to him, slightly envied by him, and yet, couldn't help but smile at the tomcat. _"You know, he is actually really sweet." _She thought to herself. _" I can't help it,I just gotta admit it. He's kind, he's brave, he's cute…"_

"_Wait, what?! No, not cute! Well, okay, maybe a little…okay, a lot! DANG IT!" _The poor cat was conflicting with herself on the matter. This wasn't actually that uncommon, for you see, her initial feelings for Atom have been changing, from one of "I just want this person as my friend", to one of "I want to be with this person for the rest of my life." She's slowly falling more and more in love with him. At this point, she realized, her preference of normal cats has officially left the building! How could this have happened?!

"_Maybe if I sneak over to the kitchen and drink some milk, I might get over it." _She decided. She snuck out of the bedroom, making sure not to wake up either Atom or any of the humans. Just a couple of sips of milk, and she'll ignore her problems, and hey, maybe even get some sleep. There was just one problem when she went to the kitchen. The milk was in the fridge, the fridge door was closed, and she couldn't open it by herself. Well, she didn't want to wake anybody up, so might as well try to open it herself! She jumped up there, and to no avail. Jumped again, nothing. Jumped up again, and again, and again. Eventually, she ended up slipping and landing on a nearby chair, that tipped over slightly. It wasn't enough to wake up the humans, but it was enough to wake Atom.

"Hello?" The boy cat called out quietly. "Munch, are you there?" He had noticed she wasn't in her bed. She was petrified. _"Oh no! He's up!" _She thought to herself. _"I need to hide, and-"_ "Munch, I can see you. Can't sleep?" Said Atom groggily. She jumped at the sound of him, and her face turned slightly red. "Uh, yeah. I, um, couldn't sleep, so I went over here to get some milk! Heh, heh." She said embarrassingly. Atom smiled and responded, "You know, you can wake me up if you wanted milk. I'm a little parched myself, so I'll grab some out for the both of us." He used his rocket paws to float up to the fridge handle, and managed to grab hold of it. She was entranced by this, and had mentally accepted the truth. She was completely and utterly in love with him.

The two started drinking milk. Thanfully, moonlight was coming through the window, so they can see what they're doing. Munch didn't mind either way, she was just glad she was with Atom, even if she didn't want to wake him up at first. _"Come on, you twit! Tell him you love him! But I can't! What if he no longer feels that way? __**Who cares?! **__As long as you can get if off of your chest, you'll be fine!" _Munch's emotions were battling one another, and she was absolutely lost in her train of thought. "Munch? Munch?! MUNCH!" She snapped back and saw Atom looking at her worryingly. "Oh! Um, sorry about that." She stammered back.

Atom sighed, and asked, "Alright, Munch, are you okay? I swear, it's like every time I get near you, you end up dozing off, and then start stammering when you're talking to me! Did I do something wrong?!" Munch realized at that point she couldn't hide it from him. "Okay, Atom, you remember the day we met?" She said quietly. "Yeah. You were in a forest fire, and I flew in to save you, and some of the forest animals. Gotta admit, not exactly the most obvious ways of meeting someone, but what're ya gonna do?" He responded jokingly. She sighed, "No, no, after that. At the rooftop." "Oh, well, I set you down, said you were okay….and um….asked if you would like to be my girlfriend." He said slightly down. "And I said no, because I only like normal cats, right?" "Yeah. I was depressed at that, but I got over it. I'm glad we can be buddies. Actually, why do you ask? Feeling guilty about it? Because you don't have to! I'm totally cool with it!" He responded calmly.

"No, well, yes, but not just because I felt bad. It's actually because over the time I've known you, I've grown really fond of you, like REALLY fond. Every time I get near you, my heart keeps skipping a beat, and I feel warm and fuzzy inside." She muttered. Atom responded with, "You mean, fuzzier than you already are?" Munch couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yes. I guess it started when you stopped Mephisto for taking me away. In that regard, you were my hero there too, and it was every time I got into trouble that you would be there to save me. I feel calm whenever it happens, like you would never let me go." At this point, Munch's face had turned red like a tomato, and Atom was coming to a surpising realization. "Munch, what're you getting at?" "Atom, I…I….Iloveyou!" She said quickly, before shutting her mouth.

"_That's it! That's the end of it all! He's gonna call me out, and hate me for the rest our lives! I shouldn't have said anything! I…"_ Was all she was thinking until she notice Atom with watery eyes, and strangest of all, a big smile. "You mean it? Y-you love me?" He stuttered. "Yeah…?" She responded before he rushed up to her, and gave her a huge hug, and said happily, "Munch, I love you too!" Munch's eyes widened at the sound of this. "You do? But why? I'm a horrible friend! I keep on having you save me every time I'm in danger, I friendzoned you for selfish reasons, and-!" "No, you're not. Yes, you're constantly in peril, and yes, I always have to save you…but I love doing so, if only to see you smile whenever I arrive. You're a kind person, you help me out a couple of times, like when I needed to find pieces of paper to find Tsugio that one time, and if I may, you're the most beautiful cat I've ever seen in my life." Replied Atom, chipper as can be. "Your fur, your eyes, your cute bowtie collar, it's just all lovely! Sorry if I sounded perverted there." She giggled at that, and responded, "Oh, not at all."

Atom leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, which slightly confused her. She pulled out, and asked, "Okay, what is that? You gave it to me after Mephisto was defeated, and I'm still trying to figure out what it is." "Oh, it's a, erm, human kiss. I guess I'm use to that one instead of a cat kiss." Replied Atom. "Oh, well, in that case…" Munch said, and then kissed him right back. The two shared a moment together, thinking of each other continuously, and then Atom stopped. "Something wrong?" Said Munch. "Well, I was kind of wondering, what if this doesn't work? I mean we are young, what if we get older, and no longer feel this way. Or what if I don't age, and you do?! I haven't really gotten any bigger in the months I've had these powers; what if it gets to the point where a date between us will look like an adult babysitting a kid?" Asked Atom, clearly thinking ahead. Munch realized this, and pondered about it. But she looked up at him, shrugged, and said, "Well, I guess we'll figure that problem out when we reach it. We're happy right now, aren't we? At least, I am." Atom, relieved, sighed, "Maybe you're right. We'll go through that soon, but for now, let's just enjoy the moment. Say, let's head back to bed. I'm a little tired now." Munch nodded her head, finally wanting to sleep.

The next morning, Tsugio's parents wondered why the milk carton had less milk than the night before, and why a chair was near falling over, and why the milk bowl still had a little milk left. However, regardless, when them, Tsugio, Erica, and Gaddafi all went to check on the cats, they were left aw-ing at the sight of the two cuddled up together. They just left the two kittens alone, as well they should. Atom and Munch were together now. Maybe things won't work out in the future, but they're in love now, and really, that's all that matters.

**That was fun! Hope you enjoyed reading it, and make sure you review it, because, well, that'd be nice. Maybe get some constructive criticism in there. Thank you!**


End file.
